


Quiproquò di Capodanno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Kissing, F/M, M/M, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un pazzo, folle, assurdo capodanno a casa Briefs."Questa storia ha partecipato al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”17 Dicembre. DICIASETTESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: “A propone a B di passare il Capodanno insieme, senza accennare al fatto che sarà presente anche C – l’ex di A…”.Commedia, comico, demenziale, romantico, slice-of-life, missing moments.





	Quiproquò di Capodanno

Quiproquò di Capodanno

 

“Cosa ci fa lui qui?!” l’urlo di Vegeta risuonò per tutto il corridoio, mentre il principe dei saiyan indicava Yamcha nel corridoio.

“È Capodanno, dobbiamo passarlo tutt’insieme” rispose Bulma.

“Quando mi hai invitato a passarlo insieme a te, non hai accennato al tuo ex” ringhiò Vegeta.

Yamcha ghignò.

“Come se potessi passarlo altrove, tu vivi qui” bisbigliò.

“Ti prego, scimmione. Non ti ho mai chiesto di fare niente, ma cercate di andare d’accordo. Siete le persone a cui tengo di più, almeno durante le feste non litigate” gemette Bulma.

< Sembra che la donna stia per scoppiare a piangere > pensò.

“ _Tsk_ , il principe dei saiyan sa essere così superiore agl’insetti, da ignorare la presenza di insulsi scarafaggi” disse.

Yamcha gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio, sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Saremo amiconi, vedrai” promise.

“Bene, questo è lo spirito giusto” disse Bulma. Si allontanò e andò a recuperare un vassoio d’argento, con appoggiata di sopra la bottiglia di champagne.

“Togli quella mano da lì, verme, o ti faccio esplodere” bisbigliò Vegeta a Yamcha, con voce inudibile, continuando a sorridere.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolo dalla guancia di Yamcha che lentamente si allontanò da lui, mantenendo un sorriso.

< Sarà un anno col ‘botto’, speriamo non il mio > pensò.

“Vado a bermi qualcosa, voglio festeggiare” disse.

 

*******

 

Yamcha, con gli occhi liquidi, stringendo la bottiglia nella mano, vide Bulma entrare in bagno. Fu colto da un conato di vomito e si piegò in avanti, vomitando sui propri piedi.

Bulma si voltò a guardarlo sospirando e negò con il capo, uscì dal bagno e si diresse in cucina.

< Devo andare ad attivare i robot pulitori… perché Yamcha non regge nemmeno lo spumante? > si chiese.

Vegeta entrò in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Yamcha si rizzò, colto da una serie di capogiri e con gambe tremanti si diresse al bagno, si accasciò contro la porta.

“Ti prego, esci, ti devo parlare” supplicò.

Vegeta sbuffò, intento ad urinare.

“Ti supplico, i miei sentimenti sono forti” gemette Yamcha.

Vegeta schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Perché mi respingi?” gemette Yamcha, tra i singhiozzi.

“Vattene via” gl’intimò Vegeta.

“Io ti amo” si dichiarò Yamcha.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si volse così bruscamente che delle ciocche larghe tre dita gli finirono davanti al viso, dando vita a una frangetta.

“Che diamine stai dicendo?” esalò.

“Non te lo dovrei dire. Il tuo cuore non mi appartiene, ma non posso trattenerlo ancora” mugolò Yamcha.

Vegeta si lavò le mani.

“Yamcha vai a casa, sei ubriaco” borbottò.

“Manca pochissimo allo scoccare del capodanno. Sta per iniziare un nuovo anno, ti prego, apri” gemette Yamcha.

Vegeta aprì la porta di scatto.

“Senti tu…”. Iniziò a dire.

Yamcha lo baciò appassionatamente, Vegeta lo raggiunse con un pugno facendolo ricadere a terra.

“Questa sì che è una donna!” gridò Yamcha, svenendo.

Bulma entrò nella stanza e trovò Vegeta rosso in viso, dinanzi al terrestre incosciente.

“Oh, si perderà il brindisi. Deve aver bevuto troppo” gemette Briefs.

Vegeta le avvolse un fianco con il braccio e la trasse a sé, baciandola. Bulma ricambiò al bacio, stringendogli il viso tra le mani, mentre scoccava la mezzanotte.

 


End file.
